Playing Games: The 76th Hunger Games
by algebraniac
Summary: What will happen when people from my life are thrown into the Hunger Games? Who will be able to kill? Who will reign supreme in the arena? Who will win? Rated T because its the HG. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: The Tributes

**A/N I decided to throw my friends (AND PEOPLE I HATE) into the arena. Wow, I'm such a good person! I altered the last names for safety reasons, but first names are the same. Most of the people were picked randomly but I edited the list. I might do another one with my pals who didn't make the cut. This is a side project so I might not update as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I did not invent the hunger games. All those rights and stuff belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **And now, without further adieu, I present the " _I hate you so now your going to die"_ games!**

 **Just kidding!**

* * *

 _ **President Snow's POV**_

"Excuse me, Mr. President, sir? Seneca Crane requests you in his study,"

"Very well, Mary-Anne," I make my way down the hallways, finally arriving at Crane's study.

"Come in, come in," Seneca welcomes me warmly.

"This better be important, Seneca. I am missing a lunch with my granddaughter, you know."

"Oh, but it is." He hands me a list of the tributes.

* * *

 **District One:**

Devin Morell, 17

Charisma Tellark, 16

 **District Two:**

Robert Gray, 18

Cassie Shene, 18

 **District Three**

Ben Belgum, 14

Michelle Zvian, 13

 **District 4**

Abby Trenton, 17

Riley Rivera, 16

 **District 5**

Ivan Brice, 13

Isabella Oddavate, 15

 **District 6**

Tricia Richards, 14

CJ Jenkins, 16

 **District 7**

Anthony Lavoisier, 18

Jordan Dematé, 16

 **District 8**

Melissa Pereź, 15

Paul Abrovë, 14

 **District Nine**

Jack Lemmon, 16

Emma Ravian, 15

 **District Ten**

Ariana "Ari" Tanity, 16

Ryan Wriller, 12

 **District eleven**

Alex Dillon, 17

Alexia Brite, 15

 **District Twelve**

Madison Emity, 16

Diego Torres, 17

* * *

"It will be an interesting year, indeed. And the arena is a go?"

"Yes, and just in time, too."

"Splendid."


	2. Chapter 2: Reapings Districts 1-6

Devin Morrell, 17, District One Male

I wake up with a smile on my face. Today is the day I volunteer for the Hunger games. I've been training to use a spear ever since I was young. After a quick shower I change into my reaping outfit which consists of a blue button down that compliments my eyes and khaki pants. Ugh, khakis. I won't have to wear them for long though. I eat a small breakfast and head out the door. On my way to my girlfriend's house, I spot Tony Toci walking to the reapings alone. I give him a death glare. That little twit better not try to steal my spot. I finally arrive at Morgan's house. I knock gently, and Morgan walks out in a stunning turquoise dress, emerald colored earrings, and sparkly high heels. Her beautiful blonde hair was gathered in a fancy and elegant bun. My jaw dropped.

"You look stunning," I compliment, as I pull her into a kiss. As I break away, Morgan asks me, "Are you volunteering today?"

"Yeah babe. I'm gonna come back, you better believe it, and we're gonna live in Victor's Village right next to Cashmere & Gloss."

"You better come back," she says, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

After see to Morgan arriving safely in the 16 year old section, I make my way to my own. After what seems like an hour, the escort flounders up to the stage, flaunting what apparently is the "newest Capitol fashion." She hops right to it, drawing a name from the girl's bowl.

"Charisma Tellark." The girl, Charisma, seemed hesitant for a second, before making her way to the stage, glaring at the audience, as if daring any one of them to volunteer. No one does.

"Anthony Toci." Oh this is even sweeter.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I climb up onto the stage. Toci sneers at me. "Go home, Toci," I snarl. He gives me one final glare, then stomps off the stage. Our escort looked disturbed, until finally Charisma and I shake hands. We're led into the Justice Building. My first visitors are my parents and older sister who congratulate me and give some last minute advice. After they leave some friends from school come say their last goodbyes. Next, Morgan comes in. "I'm going to miss you," she says. "Take this, for your token." Morgan hands me a locket with a picture of us together on her sixteenth birthday. I thank her, and embrace her, then we kiss until the Peacekeepers say it's time to go. I didn't expect to get any more visitors, but then Toci came in. "You're going to pay for this," he snarled. He swung a punch at me, but I easily sidestepped it. The Peacekeepers dragged him out, and the last thing I heard was "That behavior earns you twenty whips."

I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Cassie Shene, 18, Distict 2 Female

Ah, Reaping Day, an exciting or sad kind of day, depending on where your from. In my district, it's always exciting, because we almost always emerge as victors. We celebrate this as much as any Capitolite. I'm volunteering today, alongside the world's biggest duché. Who does he think he is, royalty or something? I've beaten every trainer in the academy, including his _oh-so-amazing_ parents. And if I can beat them, I can clearly beat him. And I'll make his death is slow, and very, _very_ painful.

I look at the dress my mother put out for me. It is quite beautiful, a blue skin-tight dress, with complex ruffles that fall to my knees. The dress suites me, but I'm not one to fancy dresses. Instead, I grab a denim skirt, flats, and a nice blouse. I grab a single slice of toast from the table and eat it on the way to the Reaping.

The square is mostly empty when I arrive there. After about half an hour later, however, it filled decently. After the video of the Dark Days, which barely anyone pays attention to, our escort walks over to the girl's bowl. "Sherry Col-"

I hear a few cries of "I volunteer as tribute!", but I'm already on stage.

"Well hello, dear, and who might you be?"

"Cassie Shene," I respond, without averted my eyes. I glare daggers at Robert, but he just stares ahead, unaffected.

"And who will join this lovely lady?" Before she could finish reading the name, Robert ambles up to the stage. "Robert Gray," he says, his piercing gaze burning into me. I don't even blink.

"Cassie Shene and Robert Gray!" As Robert and I shake hands, I dig my finger into his hand, drawing blood. He must have taken that as a challenge because he did the same. Finally, the tension is broken when we are ushered into the Justice Building.

* * *

Ben Belgum, 14, District 3 Male

 _The odds._ Such an interesting phrase. In fact, the odds are actually in my favor this year. However, I don't understand why our escort uses the terminology "May the odds ever be in your favor" because even if they _are_ in your favor, you still have a chance of getting picked.

Take the young girl who just got reaped. She probably didn't have much more then five slips, even with tesserae, yet she was reaped.

I am pulled on to the stage by peacekeepers, jerked out of my thoughts. Only then do I realize:

 _I've just been Reaped_

* * *

Abby Trenton, 17, District Four Female

 _I am a Career. Rikki is a Career. District Four produces careers. I am a Career, made to win_ , I try to convince myself, but I still have doubt. I have a feeling that I shouldn't volunteer, but there's no backing out now.

I attempt to tame my frizzy blonde hair. It's long and curly, so it wasn't an easy task. I French braid it down my back, then slip on my dress. It is a beautiful dress; opal-colored, with a train in the back that falls to my ankles. I put on silver high heels, a silver choker, and pearl earrings. I look at my reflection in the mirror.

 _Wow, I look amazing._

* * *

Rikki Rivera, 18

i wake up on the couch at Marianna's house. The party last night was really epic. It woulda been awesome to have both volunteers at the same party, but Abby had plans. I wake up my friends Lana, Brandon, and Shauna. We walk to our neighborhood together. At the corner, Brandon walks Shauna home, since their dating. I'm still working up the courage to ask Lana out. I walk her to her house, then head home. When I get there I see my brother Riley at the isle in the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm going to Abby's," he says. "There's some eggs and pancakes on the table."

"Ooooo," I tease. Riley has been crushing on Abby since he was 8.

"Shut up, Rikki," he said, walking out.

I laugh.

* * *

Riley Rivera, 16, District 4 Male,

I knock on Abby's door. She walks out in a very beautiful dress. I have to keep myself from staring. We walk to the Reapings together. "Are you really volunteering today?" I ask her. She looks at her feet. "Yes," Abby says timidly. We don't talk much the rest of the way.

* * *

I glance over at Abby as our escort prances over to the girl's bowl, preceding to draw a name. "And the lucky girl who gets to participate in the Hunger Games is-"

"Me!" Abby shouts, as she makes her to the stage. She takes her place next to the escort, smiling and waving, but I see the doubt in her eyes; I see past the façade she has created.

During the time it takes for the escort to pick a boy's name, I realize that I don't want Abby going into that arena alone. As much as my brother loves me, he'd never sacrifice himself for the girl I love.

"Marvel SinClaire,"

"I volunteer as Tribute," I scream. I shake hands with Abby. I see tears in her eyes, but she blinks them away. Before I am whisked into the Justice Building, I notice my brother with a shocked expression on his face.

Rikki comes in, and pushes me against the wall. "That was stupid, Riley. Very very stupid."

"I love her, Rikki, you know that."

"Enough to risk your life? C'mon Riley, be serious." Rikki retorts.

"Like you would protect her, anyway."

"I know how much you like her, but there's only one victor. And don't think that I wouldn't have protected her. You forget, you're my younger brother, I value your happiness over my life; I would make sure that she comes back to you." I fall silent at that. I should have know, I was being paranoid. And now I will pay for my actions. My brother gives me some crucial last minute advice, then leaves. I tell the peacekeepers not to let anyone else in.

No one else comes to say goodbye.

* * *

Isabella Oddavate, 15, District 5 female

I'm insane. There's no other way to put it. At least that's what outsiders say. But actually, I have quite a level head on my shoulders. After playing patty-cake with my friend Kaelyn, who is twelve (she's my roommate in this mental asylum), I change into my reaping outfit. It is customary for all girls in the asylum who are of reaping age to wear the green uniform. I help Kaelyn into her uniform, before walking to the Reaping with the rest of the kids and teens. I hold little Mitch's hand, Mrs. Jonathan's little foster child. "I'm thirsty," Mitch complains. We're already running late, so I pick him up and run him over to a garden hose on some rich person's property. Mitch takes a long drink, then i hurry him over to sign in. After leaving him with one of the older girls, I back track to a peacekeeper booth. "You're late," he says gruffly, tapping his watch. "Give me your-"

"I'm very sorry, sir," I interrupt. "I'm from the mental asylum on Twelfth Street. You see, the little boy that I brought to your booth earlier, he is the foster child of the head at the asylum, he wanted a drink, so I took him over to that lawn over there," I point at the rich person's house, "and gave him a drink from the hose."

"If you aren't picked today," he says, vituperation clear in his voice, "you will be whipped 20 times. Five because you interrupted a peacekeeper, five because you were late, five more because you cut across private property, and lastly, five because you are so greatly annoying." He pricks my finger really hard, and I have to bite my lip to keep from crying. I practically run over to my section. By the time I get there, the video of the Dark Days is over. The escort calls out the name of someone named "Ivan Brice." A short, scrawny thirteen year old is pulled forward. Poor kid. He kinda reminds me of Kae- oh my god, Kaelyn just got reap-

"I volunteer as tribute."

* * *

"You didn't have to do that," Kaelyn says, as I braid her hair.

"You're my best friend, "I respond, "I couldn't just let you die."

"Plus," I add as an afterthought, "I would've gotten 20 whips for being late."

"Twenty whips just for that?"

"Well, more accurately, he said, 'Five because you interrupted a peacekeeper, five because you were late, five more because you cut across private property, and lastly, five because you are so greatly annoying.'" I repeat to Kaelyn, in a peacekeeper impersonation.

Kaelyn grins.

* * *

CJ Jenkins, 16, District 6 Male

I live a pretty easy-going life in six, despite all the drug addicts in my district. I'm the cool kid in school; my style inspires everyone. I never have to worry about tesserae. I'm a one-of-a-kind guy. Even if I do get reaped, I'll get sponsors from good looks alone. What can I say, I'm just special!

* * *

Tricia Richards, 14, District 6

I hate my district. The other tribute, CJ, is an idiot. He's so full of himself. I don't normally throw around words like hate and idiot easily. Only when it's necessary. But those words describe my opinion of my district partner exactly. I glare at him from across the train car, only to receive a wink in reply. I run to my room, punching pillows and screaming into them.


	3. Chapter 3: Reapings Districts 7-12

**_Anthony Lavoisier, 18, District 7_**

I finally finish my wood carving for Angelina. It is one of my finer pieces, carved delicately into the bark of an azalea tree. It was one of the scrap pieces from work yesterday. I carved it into a small, heart-shaped box, with the letters A+A on the top. Her present for celebrating our last reaping. After quickly eating breakfast, I go to the oak tree. Our tree. When I get there, I didn't see Angelina anyway. I sat down by the old tree and waited. And waited. And waited. But she never came, so I had to walk to the reapings alone. After checking in, I look around for Angelina, but I still don't see her. The video only lasts a few minutes, most people actually wishing it was longer, to delay the harsh reality of what the reaping do to us people in the district, but others, waiting for the video to end so the reaping will hurry along with quickly, as if pulling off a Band-Aid. The escort, Velia, I believe her name was, grabs a girl's name. I cross my fingers, hoping it's not Angelina or anyone close to me.

And it's not.

"Jordan Dematé"

A sixteen-year old girl walks up to the stage. She has lighter skin, long brown hair, and blue eyes. She appears tall for her age, with a strong build.

 _Half way there_ I thought. _If I'm not Reaped I'll never be eligible for the reapings again_.

"Anthony Laviosier," I walk up to the stage. I clench my fists, but I play along like a good boy and shake my District partner's hand. The escort smiles sickly. I scowl at her, wiping that ugly smile off her face. "Jordan Dematé and Anthony Lavoisier!" I am about to thrash out at Velia, when the Peacekeepers pull me into the justice building.

My family comes and says goodbye, my sister's advice cut short by Peacekeepers. My next visitor is Angelina. She throws her arms around me, saying "I'm sorry I didn't make it to the oak, today. Please try to win. I'm going to miss you." We make out till it's time to leave. After a short drive I am ushered into the train. My district partner is there already. I tap on her shoulder, startling her. "Oh hey," she says, "Anthony, right?"

"Yeah," I respond. "Jordan?"

"Yep," she pauses for a moment. "Allies?" She asks me.

"Sure," I answer, indifferently, "unless by some miracle the Careers let me in their alliance." Jordan snickers.

"Like that would ever happen."

* * *

 _ **Melissa Perez, 15, District 8 Female**_

"Melissa Perez." I walk up to the stage, head held high. I look out to the sea of faces, I notice two people trying to get up to the stage, my sister Ajanti and my best friend Iris. Ajanti reaches the stage first. "I volunteer!" she says, panting. At that time Iris reaches the stage. "No, take me instead," iris insists. "I'm her sister," "I'm her best friend,"

"I am the female tribute!" I yell. They stop their quarrel and the peacekeepers drag them back to their respective sections.

"And the male tribute for District 8 is…Paul Abrove!"

 ** _Paul Abrove, 14, District 8 Male_**

"Good job mate!"

"We won't miss you,"

"Asta lavista, duche,"

"I hope you die,"

"Have fun rotting in hell."

Finally they leave. I honestly don't care what my tormentors say. I just hate the presence of people. No one else comes. No parents, siblings, cousins. But I don't really give a care in the world. I get on the train. My district partner scowls at me. I smirk. "Does that mean you want to be allies?"

"No, it means shove off, idiot." As she's leaving the car, I respond,

"You'll come around eventually."

* * *

 ** _Emma Tavian, 15, District 9 Female_**

I sit down in front of the only mirror in the house. My parents don't believe in vanity. They say we must be selfless. My mother snips my long, blonde locks till they only reached just above my shoulder. "Go get dressed," my mother tells me. I nod my head obediently, and make my way to my room. I change into my blue dress. It's very simple, falling a few inches below my knees, with a delicate lace trim on the bottom hem. I walk to the reaping with my parents and younger brother. My parents break off from my brother and I. "Be safe," my father says, as if we have any say in getting reaped.

"Behave," my mother warns.

"Yes mother," Cole and I reply in unison. My mother leaves with my father. "Let's go sign in," Cole suggests. "Ok," I respond.

* * *

Our escort appears, and wastes no time drawing a girl's name. "Emma Tavian," he calls out. The next thing I know Peacekeepers pull me up to the stage. By now I'm crying into my hands. I don't care that all of Panem is watching. I look up to see the male tribute get reaped. "Jack Lemmon," I see a sixteen year old boy walk up to the stage. His most defining feature is his hair. Long curly dirty-blonde hair, with a large streak of dark blue parting to the left side of his face. Jack and I shake hands, and I see tears wavering in his face. I sit down in a chair inside the justice building. I wait for my parents to come in, or even my friends, but the only visitor I get is my brother.

"Where's mum and dad?" I ask.

"They said that you should deal with this on your own." Reality hits me: My own parents aren't even coming to say goodbye. I burst into tears again. Cole tries to console me, but the Peacekeepers pull him out. I realize that might be the last time I ever see him. I cry harder until I get to the train. I see my district partner with a similar, grief-stricken, tear stained expression. "Hey," he says, giving a weak smile. He motions for me to sit next to him. Jack hands me a box of tissues. I return the favor with a thankful smile. "Thanks," I reply. I wipe the tears from my eyes. "It's better to get it out now, so you can focus on the games tomorrow," Jack advises.

"I guess you're right," I smile. I study him for a moment, looking from his angelic blue eyes to his blue hair. "What are you looking at?" Jack asks.

"Your hair," I reply, leaving out the fact that I was staring at his eyes. "How'd your parents afford the dye?"

"Well actually we make the herbal mix which turns into dye. My parents own an apothecary. I dye it every other month."

"Cool. My brother works in the fields."

"I think there's some food in the next car over."

"Yum. Let's go eat."

* * *

After filling our bellies with the finest Capitol delicacies, Jack, me, and our mentors sit down to watch the reapings. I don't pay much attention, the only thing that sticks out to me is the Careers, who look particularly lethal (especially the tributes from two), and the tributes from 7 look strong. By the time my reaping shows I can feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness. Finally, I succumb to fatigue, and slip into a peaceful slumber. At least for a few minutes.

* * *

 _I'm at the cornucopia. There's a blood coated dagger in my right hand. In front of me are three mutilated bodies. One is the girl from Four. Her head has a gash on it and has blood gushing from it. The next corpse is my brother. His blonde hair is dirt streaked, and his normal smile is gone. His wound is on his thigh, a deep cut that looks infected. The last one in the line is... Jack. His blue hair is strewn across his face. There's a slash on his abdomen. He sits up, coughs up some blood, then lays back down again, falling still. I hear sounds of battle all around me. Then I notice the Career pack racing towards me, ready to avenge their fallen ally..._

* * *

I jerk to a sitting position, screaming.

"Shh," a voice calms me. "It was just a nightmare. Let's get you to your room."

"I-I killed m-my brother,"

"It's ok," the voice soothes. I feel someone help me up in the dark room.

"The Careers. Th-they are c-coming for m-me."

"Shhh. Just lean on me." I sob freely into the person's chest.

"I-I killed him. H-he's dead. J-Jack is-" I look up and see eccentric blue eyes staring back at me.

"Here's your room. Go back to sleep," the voice urges.

"O-ok," I whimper, falling back to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Ari Tanity, 16, District 10 Female_**

"Ari! It's time to come inside. We need to get ready for the Reaping," my sister, Annalise calls. I climb off my horse, a brown mare named Chestnut.

"Coming!"

After changing into my reaping outfit and grabbing my favorite book, Divergent, I head downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey Mom," I greet my mother and grab a piece of toast from the table.

"Ari there's an egg on the table for you."

"Ok, thanks Mom."

* * *

 ** _(Third Person)_**

Little did Ari know, a boy no more than a few years younger than her was eating breakfast as well.

"Mom?" Ryan asks.

Kate, Ryan's mom, who was making breakfast for his siblings, Nia and Gemma, responded, "What's wrong, sweets?"

"Well, I'm kinda nervous for my first reaping. I have a lot of tesserae; what if I get Reaped?"

"I know plenty of kids with their names in the bowl more than two times the amount of slips you have. You'll be fine,"

"And, God forbid, you get Reaped, you'll have a better chance than most 12 year olds, because of the work you do on the ranch," Ryan's dad interjects, his mouth full of food.

"Hurry up now. The Reapings start soon."

District Ten's square was filled to the max with teens from ages 12 to 18. Many are nervous; hoping they won't be picked. The escort was just about to pick a girl's name…

"Ariana Tanity." Ari faintly hears her name, but brushes it off as nerves. She looked around quickly, then returns to her book. _Where was I?_ Ari thought _. Oh I remember, "_ The last thing I see is his eyes.-"

Ari feels strong arms pull her to the stage, but continues reading.

"Ryan Wriller," The escort takes the book away from Ari, making her shake hands with the small twelve year old. Ari mouths _I'm sorry_ before returning to her book once again.

* * *

 ** _Alexia Brite, 15, District 11 Female_**

"Lex, wake up!" Jes shakes me awake.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I exclaim. I help Jes into her Reaping outfit, and pull her curly hair into a sloppy ponytail.

"Thanks, sis!" she says, bouncing downstairs. I change into my own reaping outfit, a dark purple colored skirt and a faded teal blouse. I go out to the square alone, since no one else in my family is eligible for the Reapings, aside from my cousin Rick who lives on the other side of the district. I wave to my friend Madelin who's in the sixteen year old section. We're in the same grade, but her birthday is before reaping day, mine soon after. I get signed in, then I talk with my friend Shontae until the escort finally graces us with her presence. "Took her long enough," I hear someone mutter. Silently, I agree. Just get the darn thing over with already.

"Welcome, welcome citizens of District Eleven! We ask you all take a moment to watch this cherishing video of our wonderful country's history," our escort says. "And now for the main event! Alexia Brite," the escort announces happily, looking around for the girl tribute. I make my way to the stage, slowly at first, gradually gaining confidence.

"Hello, Alexia. How are you?" the escort asks, sickly sweetly.

"Well, I've just been condemned to death, so… never better, I guess," I say with a forced smile.

"That's the spirit! And the male tribute will be-" she paused for dramatic effect, "Alexander Dillion." My district partner seems normal enough. His skin is slightly tanned, from working in the orchards, no doubt. He seems strong, and would be an asset to the alliance I'm planning to form. I'll probably invite him on the train. I shake his hand, averting my eyes from his icy glare. So much for alliances. Whatever, I'll still ask him.

Goodbyes were very short. I don't dwell on it though. If I'm going to get back home, im going to have to focus on what lays ahead, despite how sadistic it is. My district partner is on the train, with a sorrowful expression in his gaze.

"Hey, I'm Alexia, but you can call me Lex. I was wondering if you were interested in making an alliance-"

"No. Even if I wasn't joining the Careers, you definitely wouldn't be my first pick for an alliance."

* * *

 ** _Madison Emity, 16, District 12 Female_**

"The female tribute from District Twelve is... Madison Emity!" The Peacekeepers grab me and pull me up to the stage.

"I can walk by myself," I snarl, jerking out of the Peacekeepers' iron grasp. I walk up to the stage with confidence.

"Well hello dear, who might you be?" the escort asks.

"You just called my name, Effie," I practically growl. "You should know my name."

"Why, she's a funny one. Moving on, District Twelve's male tribute is…Diego Torres!" A short, scrawny seventeen year old walks up to the stage. He's pretty skinny, and his olive colored skin clearly says that he's from the seam. I don't judge, though. "Madison Emity and Diego Torres" we shake hands, sealing our fate.

* * *

"Maddie, where are you going?" Autumn asks in her sweet, high-pitched voice.

"I'm going on vacation," I respond, ruffling her hair.

"Ok, fine. But when you get back you're going to take me on vacation, too. Promise?" she asks, holding out her extended pinkie.

"Promise."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you liked the Reapings, I plan on posting the favorite character poll soon, so look out for that. The ship poll will go up after interviews, before many of the ships go down. (; I am seriously shipping Emma & Jack xox even though they have never met. Oh how I love playing matchmaker. Anyways, I really want to know what you guys think, so please review, favorite, follow, or pm me if you find the time, it would mean a lot. :)**

* * *

The last thing I see is his eyes, - _Divergent_ by Veronica Roth


	4. Chapter 4: Chariot Rides

**A/N Sorry if there was any confusion, but Jack's hair is purple, not blue. Sorry if I make that mistake again.**

* * *

Lex held out the sugar cube to the horse, whom gnawed on it graciously. She smiled, glad that for once in her life she did _something_ right. Lex's prep team spent a great deal of time on her hair and makeup. Her long, dark brown hair was pulled into an elegant bun, with streaks of dark purple to compliment the dress. The dress was a grape like color, with green vines wrapped around her from her torso to her shoulders. The outfit was topped off with a wreath of vines placed on her head. Lex's nails were painted a lighter colored purple than the dress, and on her feet were silver high heels and her token, an anklet with a grape charm on it.

Lex stroked the horse's mane. Her district partner stormed over to the chariot, looking infuriated. Lex examines him with distaste. Alex wore a red tunic and had a green choker that appears to be a stem.

 _He's a tomato_ Lex thinks. _How idiotic._

"Nice dress," she comments dryly. Alex glares at her.

"Hey, calm down," Lex says, her hands up defensively. "Jeez, some people. So... anyway, about the alliance-"

"No," came Alex's sharp reply.

"Fine, fine," Lex responded, annoyed. "I'm gonna go scope out the competition. Do you wanna come?"

"No."

"Surprise, surprise," Lex mutters under her breath, walking towards the district twelve chariot.

Diego was dressed as the norm- he was a coal miner. Nothing special. Madison, on the other hand, was a piece of coal. The new stylist, Margie, spent a lot of time on it. A black shawl covered the entirety of her body, giving off an aura of mystery. Diego climbed down from the chariot to greet Lex.

"Eleven's coming our way," Diego had told Madison, to no avail. Her gaze was fixed on the young girl from 11, cold and calculating.

"Diego Torres, District 12," Diego introduced himself, holding out his hand.

Lex shook it. "Alexia Brite, District Eleven."

"That's Madison," Diego says, jutting a thumb towards the chariot behind him. "She isn't the most approachable."

"I noticed." Madison was still glaring at the poor girl. "I'll just cut to the chase: are you interested in forming an alliance?"

"Well," Diego says, after pausing for a moment, "I can't speak for Madison, but I'll consider it."

"Okay, thanks," Lex calls over her shoulder, walking towards the district ten chariot. Or, lack thereof.

"Hi!" called a girl perched on top of a horse. She wore a typical rancher outfit, lasso and all. Her smaller district partner, a boy who appeared no older than 11, sat on the other horse in an outfit much like her own. The girl had long, wavy brown hair, with natural highlights at the end. "I'm Ari, and this is Ryan. You're from District Eleven, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Lex."

"Hi!" chirps a voice, who Ari introduced as Ryan.

"Hello. Well, I better get going if I want to meet all the other tributes. It was nice meeting you two."

 _The girl could be of use, but the boy is dead weight,_ Lex thought, walking towards the district nine tributes. Emma wore a beige colored dress, with a wreath made from real wheat. Jack wore a similar outfit, thought his purple hair threw the point of the costume out the window.

"Hi, I'm Lex, from District Eleven."

Jack gave Lex a friendly nod, while Emma barely acknowledged her presence.

"Would either of you consider making an alliance with myself?" Lex asks.

Jack opens his mouth to say something, but Emma cuts him off. "No! I mean, not right now."

"Okay, I understand. The offer still stands. Good luck, District Nine. And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour," Lex replies calmly. She starts to walk away, but stops and turns back around to face Emma and Jack. "Nice hair, by the way," she compliments, and turns on her heel towards the District Eight chariot. Jack watches her go, a smile crossing his face.

* * *

Abby's stylist turned her to face the mirror. An extremely beautiful girl stared back at her. Abby wore a strapless, layered, blue and green dress that fell a few inches above her knees. Her blonde hair was as curly as ever. A crown made from seashells was placed on her head to top it off.

Abby bid her stylist goodbye, walking to her chariot. Riley was already there. He was shirtless and his costume had identical shades of blue and green. In his hand was a fake trident. On his head was a crown similar to Abby's.

"Hey," Abby says.

"Hey."

"We should go talk to Districts One and Two, make sure the alliance is still on."

"Yeah."

Charisma, Devin, Cassie, and Robert were already gathered near District Three's chariot. Abby and Riley walked over to them.

"Finally, District Four, we were wondering if you'd ever show up," a boy with a Mohawk quips.

"I'm Charisma," a pretty girl with dark brown hair and lighter skin says. "That's Devin," she introduces, pointing at Mohawk boy. "And those two are Cassie and Robert." The girl named Charisma points at Robert and Cassie, who have blonde and light brown hair respectively. They both are clearly district two, dressed in full battle armor. Charisma and Devin were in full white, with jewels studding the hems. They appeared as a god and goddess.

"C'mon, let's go find out who we're gonna kill!" Cassie says excitedly. The rest of the Careers oblige, and they head toward District Five.

Michelle and Ben watch them leave with pure hatred.

"They disgust me," Ben declares.

"I'm with you, but they're trained to be killing machines," Michelle responds, matter-of-factly.

"What in the world are they even supposed to be?"

"Well, district one is clearly Zeus and Hera, the king and queen of Olympus, District Two is Ares and Athena, Olympian brother and sister, God and Goddess of war, and District Four is Poseidon and Amphitrite, husband and wife, rulers of the sea," Michelle answers intelligently.

"Whatever."

Meanwhile, Lex was talking to Jordan and Anthony from District Seven, since District Eight were yet to make an appearance.

Jordan wore a red checkered shirt that exposed her midriff, very short blue jeans, hiking boots and a fake axe. She looked fierce. Anthony had an identical costume on, minus the shirt.

"Sorry, but I'm already in an alliance with my district partner," Jordan says, shooting down Lex's offer.

Lex slumps away, defeated. She was halfway through the districts and still yet to get a single 'yes.' Lex walks over to District Six chariot. They were apparently dressed as train conductors, costumes that weren't much better than Diego's. CJ was currently complaining about the costume.

"Shut up! Eleven's coming this way," Tricia tells him.

"Eleven's coming this way," he mimics her, but quiets.

"Hi I'm-" Lex begins.

"Well hello there beautiful, who might you be?" CJ says smoothly, descending down from the chariot quickly, snaking an arm over Lex's shoulder.

"Um I'm Alexia Brite, District Eleven," Lex says, uncomfortably.

"Lay off, CJ," Tricia warns. Turning her friendlier side to Lex, she says, "Hello. My name's Tricia."

"I was wondering if you wanted to form an alliance-"

"Of course I would, Lexie," CJ responds.

"I wasn't talking to you," Lex snaps, breaking her kindness façade.

"You know Lexie, you really _Brighten_ my day," CJ flirts.

Lex was really infuriated. She drop kicked CJ, than lifted him up by the scruff of his neck. Tricia looked on with a smirk.

"Listen buddy," Lex threatens in a dark, menacing voice, that was surprising very calm, "if you haven't noticed, only one person escapes this thing alive. Everyone will be trying to get home. Including me and you. So either you're trying to use me, or you're very very stupid, thinking a relationship in the games could last. Though I'd guess it's the latter. So you better lay off, 'cause its not gonna be pretty in the arena if you continue down this road." Lex dropped him, and stalked over to her chariot. The Careers watched the exchange in amusement from afar, as they walked towards the eleven chariot.

"I'll do the taunting this time," Charisma volunteers. She saunters over to the chariot, her hair blowing in the wind. "Hey!" Charisma shouts. Alex points to himself, "Yes you! Tomato face, I'm talking to you." Alex turns as red as his costume.

"Leave me alone!" He tries.

"Oh c'mon, you're that scared? The twelve year old from ten is braver than you!"

 _If you can't beat 'em, join 'em._

"I want to join your alliance."

"He might be useful for guard duty," Abby whispers.

"I think we should let him join," says Devin.

"Let's kill him after the bloodbath," Cassie says quietly.

"We'll see. But for now, let's let him join," Robert says, and the other Careers nod in asset.

"Okay, Tomato, you're in."

"All tributes, please make your way to your chariot if you are not there already. You have five minutes until we start," an intercom announces.

"But tomorrow at training, we will test and evaluate you, to see if you have true Career potential."

* * *

The Capitol was bouncing with excitement, ready to meets the tributes for the first time.

District One rolled out in their jewel-studded costumes. The audience roared in approval as they interacted with the audience. Someone threw a rose at Charisma, who smelled it, and blew a kiss in the direction of which the flower had come. Capitol suitors tried to "catch" the kiss, while the rest of the audience was focused on District Two.

District Two appeared in their full battle armor. Unlikely their allies before them, both tributes stared straight ahead, seeming above it all, though the crowd still cheered loudly.

District Three had wires running all on their bodies. Michelle just observed and looked around at the sight before her, a scowl settling on her face. Ben waved a few times. The audience clapped, but there wasn't as much enthusiasm as there was for the first two districts.

Capitolites cheered when District four came out. The different hues shimmer in the spotlight. Abby and Riley waved to the crowd, but with more effort then district one.

District Five rolled out with pulsing electricity. Literally. Their outfits seemed to be struck by lightning every ten seconds. Ivan shrunk away from the limelight, but Isabella was getting into it all. She was ramping up the crowd, getting them to cheer even louder than before. Finally, Ivan stood up and started waving with Isabella.

Tricia waved until her hand hurt, and CJ winked at every cute girl in the audience (and boy, there were a lot of them), but they just couldn't compete with District Five. They were soon overshadowed by District Seven.

No one in the Capitol could take their eyes of the District Seven tributes. The crowd cheered and chanted their names, but Jordan and Anthony just glared at them.

The Capitol didn't notice Paul and Melissa in their pauper and seamstress costumes, as they were still fauning over Jordan and Anthony.

The audience paid a little more attention to District Nine, although nothing special, the Capitol shouted Jack's name. Emma seemed unsure what to do.

District Ten galloped out, lassos and all, twirling them all around. Ryan was very fidgety, but excited, no less. They rode their horses by the audience, waving and smiling. The crowd loved them.

Capitolites cheered loudly for Alexia. They yelled for her to let down her hair. She eventually did, her long, dark brown hair falling past her waist, with the streaks of purple to accent. The crowd chanted her name.

The Capitol paid no mind to Diego, but Madison got a lot of applause. They stared straight ahead, unaffected by the scene.

The president came out to give the usual speech, and the screens flashed with images of the tributes, mainly Devin, Abby, Isabella, Jordan, Anthony, Jack, Ari, Lex and Madison.

The open ceremonies draw to a close.

Lex decides to try one more time.

"Will you join my alliance?" She asks pleadingly.

Alexander Dillon spoke the last five words Lex would have expected.

"I am a Career now."

This time it was Alexia who only spoke one word.

"Traitor."

* * *

 **Ohhhhh grudges, and tension! ;) Favorite character poll up, vote if you want.**

 **Please Review, constructive criticism welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5: Training Day 1

Sunlight shone through the window into Ari's room on the tenth floor of the Training Centre. She groggily sat up, yawning. Ari had been up all night reading a book her escort had given her, entitled The Fault in Our Stars by John Green. She had actually finished the book around 11:30, but was up until 3 clutching the book and sobbing.

Ari took a long and relaxing shower, before changing into her training outfit, which consists of: black yoga pants,. a black athletic shirt, white socks, and black running shoes. She put her messy brown hair up in a ponytail, and walked to the main room for breakfast. The rest of the District Ten team were already there, up and ready to go. The escort, Delia Maucover, tapped her watch impatiently.

"I'm sorry, dearie, but you'll have to eat something on the way, or we'll be late!" Delia says.

"No problem," Ari replies, selecting two pieces of toast from a platter on the table. Her mentor whispered some advice in her ear. "Lay low, and learn something new," she advised. Ari nodded her head, and joined her escort and District partner on the elevator, nibbling on her toast.

"So," Delia says, "What are your plans for training?"

"I was planning on.." Ari zoned out, returning to her book fantasies. Not that Delia noticed, being in deep conversation with the younger tribute. The tributes arrived in the basement of the Training Centre. The room was quite large, with various stations in weaponry and survival. A trainer pinned the number ten on Ari's back.

The rest of the tributes were there, save District 6. District 6 was currently on the elevator, riding down to training...

* * *

Tricia and CJ rode down in silence, due to the heated argument they had a few minutes ago. Their escort had tried multiple times to get them to talk.

"Can't you two just-" They both gave her a glare that said _Don't_.

District Six finally arrived, late, obviously.

"The stations we have are..." the Head trainer droned on. Tricia tried to pay attention, but instead found herself observing the other tributes. Beside her was the girl from Ten, Ari, and an insane looking girl from 5. Tricia chose the former.

"Hi, I'm Tricia."

"Hm?" Ari said, absorbed in her book. "Oh, hi!" She says, noticing Tricia for the first time.

"there's so many stations. Want to stick together?"

"As allies?"

"Sure!" Both girls say at the same time, giggling.

"C'mon!" Tricia says, dragging Ari over to the fire making station.

* * *

After lunch most of the Careers were back over by the gauntlet, showing off their agility on the course.

Cassie didn't feel like making conversation with the other Careers, so she decided to go over to the axe station. The pair from seven were there. The boy was hacking at dummies, while the girl threw an axe at a dummy 15 feet away. They saw Cassie coming, Cassie guessed, for the girl gave her district partner a look and they left for edible plants.

Cassie threw around some axes for a while. The axes made her feel at home. After retrieving one she had buried deep into. The skull of a dummy -a sure fire kill- she decided to head over to the hand to hand combat area. The tall, lanky girl from 11 was fighting an average sized trainer, one the size of a normal outer district tribute. The trainer was clearly stronger than the girl, but she had wit and was quick to react to the jabs by the trainer's long sword. With a small dagger, she gained the upper hand and pinned down the trainor.

"Not bad, for an eleven," compliments Cassie.

The girl smirked. "I might not have been trained all my life on "Every Way to kill a Human Being," but I have some practice."

Cassie feigned looking insulted. "I am offended. We don't study EVERY way to kill a human being, we study the BEST ways, like slitting a throat. Now that's the most effective."

One station away, at the throwing knifes station, Madison was trying to find a weapon that suited her. She was currently trying some different throwing knives, until she realized her lile of knives were gone. Madison looked around, and saw the short kid from 8 running away with them. She bolted after him, "Give back my knives you little shit!"

"How about we make a little wager?" - Cassie's ears perked up - "First one person to decapitate 10 dummies wins. Pick the weapon you like. Winner gets "immunity" from getting killed by the other in the bloodbath, loser has to follow around-" She thought for a moment "-your district partner all of tomorrow, and imitate him."

"Deal, she said, and they shook hands. Cassie selected a light tomahawk, while the girl from eleven took a silver sickle with a leather handle.

"Go!"

Cassie took off, slicing the first dummy's head clean off. The next one she swung at twice. She settled into a steady rhythm, slice, swing, slice, swing. She rounded on the last dummy, swinging twice to get it off. Cassie turned to the girl from eleven, about to brag, but stopped herself. The girl sat, cross legged on a chair, clapping. Her ten dummies all were decapitated, the last one still had the sickle buried into its head.

Cassie hung her head in defeat.

"Cheer up." Said the girl, smiling. "Only four more days till the real fun begins."


	6. Chapter 6: Private Training Sessions 1-6

The next training day passes by in a blur, and the next thing the tributes know, it's time for their private sessions. Like always, District one goes first, District Twelve last.

The Gamemakers are already ready, from Seneca Crane, to Plutarch Heavensbee, and everyone in between.

Charisma walks into the training room and picks up her weapon of choice: knives. She starts by hurling knives into makeshift dummies. After doing that for about a minute, she duels with a trainer, pinning the trainer to the ground in seconds. By then, her time is up.

Devin is up next, and he grabs a large axe. Quickly, the training room fills with severed dummy heads. He throws some spears around as well, being his second choice in weapon. Devin runs the agility course pretty quickly as well. He begins to throw knifes as well (though, less remarkably as charisma) when his time ended.

Cassie is one some of the Gamemakers have been looking forward to. She enters the training room with a smirk plastered across her face. Her weapon of choice, a double sided tomahawk, sat waiting for her, leaning against the far wall. She picked it up, weighing slowly in her hand, before racing through the obstacle course, nimbly jumping from platform to platform, decapitating dummies along the way. She beckoned for a trainer to fight her. Cassie used her trusty axe once again, to make sure the Gamemakers knew to put it in the cornucopia for her. The trainer Cassie picked was a tall, muscular one who prefers swords. She parried his quick blows with faster ones of her own. The smile was still etched across her face when dueling. She even got so excited that she might've kinda let the axe slip and cut off the trainer's dominate hand, but _minor details_ , am I right? Cassie wanted to face off against another trainer, but not a single one would look her in the eye after she separated the man's wrist from his arm. Soon after her fifteen minutes were up.

Robert did the usually career crap. His main weapon was a long sword. The trainers were more hesitant to fight after Cassie's display.

Michelle analyzed the gamemakers' faces as she started her 15 minutes at the edible plants section. Scoring a perfect 100, she made a mediocre tent out of a sleeping bag and some sticks.

Ben set several traps, and demonstrated how each one could kill a human being or animal. His favorite was a trip-wire, and any unlucky sap who found themselves tripping over it would end up slowly dying from blood rushing to their head, as the trap cause the victim to be swept up by one foot and dangled upside down.

Abby scowled as she entered the training room, upon not seeing her sais. She barked to an assistant to fetch some for her, who ran off as fast as her legs could carry her. In the meantime, Abby threw some knives at a cutout of a human being. She called out which body part it would hit before throwing the knife to land in the exact place she had just described. When her sais arrived, she only had two minutes to duel with a trainer. Despite this, as she was leaving, one of the female Gamemakers nodded at her, to say that her sais would in fact be in the cornucopia.

Riley chucked some tridents around and stabbed some dummies with them. At the end he spent a few minutes at the camouflage station, painting a shelter to blend in with the trees.

Isabella ran the agility course twice, and practiced some of her newly found knife throwing skills. She wasn't nearly as good as the careers, but she had made an impression.

Ivan did some of the defensive stations, including fire making and edible plants. He Gamemakers were beginning to get bored now, and the wine had just arrived. Several of them left their seats to try some of the scotch.

Tricia decided to focus on her climbing skills, and she flew from fake tree to fake tree in the training center. She built a shelter as well and got in some last minute practice with a short sword and slingshot.

CJ mainly hopped from weapon station to weapon station, hoping something he had worked on the last two days would be remarkable enough to stick with the Gamemakers. He wasn't extraordinarily good with anything, but his scythe skills were mediocre.

The Gamemakers took a small break, enjoying the festivities.

Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry it's so small and very cringe, chapters will be better soon. -A


End file.
